1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cardiac pacemaker device and particularly to a cardiac pacemaker device, which is an implantable type, capable of wirelessly receiving an electric power from outside a patient's body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cardiac pacemaker device is a device for periodically delivering an electroshock to a cardiac patient's heart so as to operate the heart normally. As for the cardiac pacemaker device, there is an extracorporeal type that gives an electric signal from outside a cardiac patient's body and an implantable type that implants the device into a cardiac patient (for example, see Patent Document: Japanese Published Patent Application No. H7-213630).
As shown in FIG. 2, an implantable-type cardiac pacemaker device 203 is implanted into a skin which is several centimeters from a patient's shoulder 201. The cardiac pacemaker device 203 and a heart 202 are connected by wirings 204 and 205 for detecting electrocardiograms and a wiring 206 for transmitting an electric signal from the pacemaker device to the heart. The cardiac pacemaker device 203 detects electrocardiograms of the heart 202, and an electroshock is periodically delivered to the heart 202 through the wiring 206 in a case of an irregular heartbeat.
FIG. 3 shows a block diagram of the conventional cardiac pacemaker device. The cardiac pacemaker device 203 includes an atrium detection amplifier circuit 301, a chamber detection amplifier circuit 302, a controller circuit 303, a pulse generation circuit 304, and a cell 305. The atrium detection amplifier circuit 301 amplifies electrocardiograms of an atrium of the heart 202 through the wiring 204. The chamber detection amplifier circuit 302 amplifies electrocardiograms of a chamber of the heart 202 through the wiring 205. A signal amplified by these amplifier circuits is inputted into the controller circuit 303. The controller circuit 303 calculates a pulse cycle of the heart 202 to determine whether there is an irregular heartbeat. In a case of an irregular heartbeat, a signal is outputted so that the controller circuit 303 outputs a heart stimulus pulse to the pulse generation circuit 304. Based on the signal, the pulse generation circuit 304 supplies an electric signal to the heart 202 through the wiring 206. Here, the cell 305 supplies an electric power to the atrium detection amplifier circuit 301, the chamber detection amplifier circuit 302, the controller circuit 303, and the pulse generation circuit 304.